starwarsfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Дефелы
|language=Дефелский |height=От 1,0 до 1,5 м |skincolor=Зелйный (выцветшая на морде) и рыжая (на челюсти) в ультрафиолетовом свете |haircolor=От синего до желтого в в ультрафиолетовом свете, от темного-коричневого до черного в обычном диапазоне |races= |distinctions=Поглощение видимого света, слепота на обычном свете, когти |lifespan=90 лет |members=*Арлейл Скоус * Лондра * Кл'аал * Морр * Зомил * принц За * Дефин * Гласфир'а'лик * Тар'куан * Трегген Мавиус * Вокс * Шото «Горящие глаза» * Клаар * Дефин * Лондра * Морр * Шото «Горящие глаза» * За * Зомил }} Дефелы ( ), часто именуемые Призраками — трудно различимые существа, выглядящие для других как тени, что создало ошибочное впечатление о них как о хамелеоноподобных существах или «живых тенях». Внешний вид и биология Дефелы происходят с планеты Аф'Эл, мира с высокой гравитацией, редко посещаемого другими расами. Она вращается вокруг звезды Ка'Дедус, ультрафиолетового сверхгиганта. Поскольку у Аф'Эла нет озонового слоя, ультрафиолетовые лучи беспрепятственно достигают поверхности планеты, в то время как свет других диапазонов блокируется газовыми массами атмосферы. Из-за этого все формы жизни на планете способны видеть только в ультрафиолете. Для зрения в стандартном диапазоне дефелы, отправляющиеся на другие планеты, используют специальные очки. В сравнении с другими расами, дефелы хорошо видят в темноте. thumb|left|240px|Поглощение света шкурой дефела Дефелы низкорослые и коренастые, их рост составляет в среднем 1,3 м. Хотя их практически не видно на обычном свету, их шерсть имеет различные оттенки. В ультрафиолете цвет шерсти может быть от желтого до синего. Морда зеленая с рыжей окраской челюсти. Старые дефелы теряют способность поглощать свет и выглядят тёмно-коричневыми в обычном освещении.Star Wars Customizable Card Game, Official Tournament Sealed Deck Распространенные дефелские имена * Доурлас * Фрил * Гр'веш * Йарчур Общество и культура thumb|240px|Пара дефелов Из-за суровых условий на Аф'Эле в основе общества дефелов лежит распределение ресурсов. Совместная деятельноть является основой их выживания. Обычно дефелы независимы и замкнуты, обладают обостренным чувством чести. Дефел держит слово и презирает тех, кто не выполняет обещаний. Дефелы живут в подземных городах, чтобы защищаться от жестоких бурь. Подземное сообщество создало развитые металлургию и горнодобычу, хотя космические путешествия и сельское хозяйство они заимствовали извне. Дефелы в Галактике thumb|left|Взрослый дефел Мир дефелов редко посещали другие расы из-за трудностей преодоления сильной гравитации планеты. За пределами системы Ка'Дедус дефелы встречаются редко. Из-за редкости и особых возможностей дефелы считаются в Галактике полумифическими существами. Некоторые из малого числа дефелов, покинувших родную планету, благодаря своим природным способностям стали убийцами, телохранителями или ворами. Но большая часть дефелов за пределами родной планеты снискали уважения благодаря знаниям в области металлургии, которые обеспечили им место на производстве и космических верфях. Некоторые дефелы занимаются торговлей мелиниумом, редким веществом, используемым при производстве дюрастилаа. Его запасы имеются только на Аф'Эле. Во время эпохи Галактической Империи компания «Вулка Минералс» раз в год отсылала корабль для обмена мелиниума на свежие продукты. Империя ущемляла права дефелов; это продолжалось вплоть до 11 ДБЯ , несмотря на присутствие За в Правящий совет Внутреннего кольца.Crimson Empire II: Council of Blood Во время Кризиса Темного улья молодой дефел обучался джедайскому искусству в Академии джедаев на Оссусе.Dark Nest I: The Joiner King Появления * * «Звёздные войны. Республика 49: Жертва» * «Звёздные войны. Республика: Демонстрация Силы» * «The Dark Side Beckons» * «Portrait of the Artist as a Young Rodian» * «The Air Up Thaere» * «Ночи Корусанта I: Сумерки джедаев» * «A Hunter's Fate: Greedo's Tale» * «Звёздные войны. Эпизод IV: Новая надежда» * * * * «Debts to Pay» * «Mission from Mount Yoda» * ''Prophets of the Dark Side'' * * * * * * * * * «Тёмное воинство» * «Последний приказ» * * «Алая Империя» * «Алая Империя II: Кровавый совет» * * «Призрак прошлого» * «Новый Орден джедаев: Единая Сила» * «Тёмный улей I: Король-примкнувший» * «Тёмный улей II: Незримая королева» * «X-wing: Удар милосердия» }} Источники thumb|150px|A Defel. * «Galaxy Guide 4: Alien Races» * «Справочник по «Тёмному воинству» * «Wanted by Cracken» * «Star Wars Gamemaster Handbook» * «Galaxy Guide 10: Bounty Hunters» * ''Galaxy Guide 4: Alien Races'', Second Edition * «Cracken's Rebel Operatives» * «Galaxy Guide 11: Criminal Organizations» * «Galladinium's Fantastic Technology» * «Alliance Intelligence Reports» * «The DarkStryder Campaign» * * * * ''No Disintegrations'' * «Handbook 2: Crimson Empire» * «Pirates & Privateers» * «Иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Расы и существа» * «Иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Планеты и спутники» * «Антология рас» * * «Полная антология рас» * * «Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords: Prima Official Game Guide» * «Star Wars Miniatures: Bounty Hunters» * «Звёздные войны: Полный иллюстрированный словарь» * * * * * «Полная энциклопедия Звёздных войн» * «Галактика интриг» * * «Книга ситхов: Тайны Тёмной стороны» * «Star Wars: Edge of the Empire Core Rulebook» * * * «Suns of Fortune» * «Lords of Nal Hutta» }} Смотри также * Farendress Defel ExportsGalladinium's Fantastic Technology * Niles Ferrier's wraithDark Force Rising * Defel Jedi Примечания и сноски Категория:Дефелы Категория:Разумные псовые расы Категория:Расы (Д)